Unknown
by FeltbeatsIsLove
Summary: I can't fit the full summary in this box; full summary inside. Zara is different. She has powers in which no-one knows of. WHen she finds herself in a frightening situation, she wishes herself to a safe place and finds herself on the grounds of Hogwarts.
1. Prolouge

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fan fic. I don't mind critisizm. It helps build me up as an author. Reviews are always good. And tips are too. :)

"I own this, don't I Voldermort?"-Me  
"No. All rights go to J.K. Rowling."-Voldermort  
"NOOO. I love this series. I wanna own it. I do, I do!"-Me  
"I warned you, AVADA KED-,"Voldermort  
"NOOOOOOO! Fine. I have no part in this."-Me

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Zara. All Harry Potter related go to her!

SUMMARY: Zara is different. She has powers that no-one understands, not even herself. When one of the most powerful wizards (which Zara has no idea exist) is out on a mission to kill her, Zara finds herself wishing to go someplace safe and finds herself on the grounds of Hogwarts, which she doesn't have idea what it is. Watch as Zara journey's through the struggles of finding out who she really is, with the help of Albus Dumbledore. And watch as she find two love interest in her stay at Hogwarts.

**PROLOUGE**

Waking up to the sound of rustling in my room, I opened my eyes slowly, trying not to startle whatever was disturbing me. Looking up into the face of a snakelike man, gave me the shock of my life. This was no ordinary man: tall and skeletally thin, skin whiter then a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was as flats as a snakes with slit like nostrils. This was the scariest man I had ever seen. And even though I didnt know who he is, or what he was for that matter, this man sent an icy surge of terror through me, making me shiver. The man noticed i had acknowledged him. I didnt think I could get any more scared then i already was, but I was oh so wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**"I own this, don't I Voldermort?"- Me**

**"No! All rights go to J.K. Rowling!"-Voldermort**

**"WHAT? Noooo. I own this."-Me**

**"Alright, but I warned you, AVADA KED-," Voldermort**

**"NO! Darn't. Sigh."- Me**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING. :)**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is my first fan fic. I don't mind critisizm. It helps build me up as an author. Reviews are always good. And tips are too. :) And also, I don't usually know how long my chapters will be. They will probaly vary from time to time.

Chapter 1

Being the new girl in town is never easy. Believe me, I would know. Moving around all the time, from place to place,is so hard sometimes. Leaving those who you have come close too, it's just too much. But us moving, it's neccessary. I know I shouldn't be angry at my parents, but I am. Even though I know it's not their fault we have to move, I still blame them. But the blame is really for one person only: me. Why do I keep blaming my parents? Because I don't want to admit it's all my fault, time and time again. Every move, it's some new story we tell our friends. "New job," or "Military dad, you know how it is." None of those are true though. Its because of me. Because of what I am. Because of what I do. Because nobody knows what it is i do; not even myself. it's because I'm an Unknown.

Why do we keep moving? It's because of what happens when I lose control. It always ends in something catastrophic. For example, I got so angry one time, one of my classmates was put in the hospital. I didn't touch him; I didn't need too. It was all in my mind. I try to control myself, but I was just so angry. Teachers suggest I take anger management, but my parent's know that won't do me any good. Nothing will ever do me any good. When i lose control, nothing stops me. I dont know why this is, but it is what it is. I have no trouble fitting in at new schools, it's actually quite easy for me. I dont know why; but people find me compelling. I get told it is because of my looks; 5'6", curves in all the right places, dark eyes that sometimes have a hint of topaz, depending on my mood, with black hair with red strips in it. My mother is Indian, and my father is caucasion. I take after my mother in most ways; the tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. My personality is from my father; outgoing, loving and caring, but at times serious and calm. That is until one of my emotions takes over and I cant control what happens.

**Authors Note: What you think? I know I've had the prologue up for a month with no chapters yet, so I thought it was about time. I will try to make chapters longer, since this is so short. This is just kind of an introduction. Review pleaseeeee.:)**


	3. Chapter 2

"I own this, don't I Voldermort?"- Me

"No! All rights go to J.K. Rowling!"-Voldermort

"WHAT? Noooo. I own this."-Me

"Alright, but I warned you, AVADA KED-," Voldermort

"NO! Darn't. Sigh."- Me

ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING. :)

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Pathetic? Reminder, only my first fanfic, so im trying my best.:) I try ot update as soon a possible, but with school and sports I don't have much time. The more reviews, the faster I update.:

Chapter 2

Now we're in a small town in Mississippi. The reason we are here, I do not know. In our last city, I don't remember the mistake I made. I ask my parents, but they won't tell me. I know they're hiding a secret; but they won't reveal it to me. I've asked over and over again what they're worrying about; asking doesn't do me any good. They've been acting weird lately. Always asking me where I am, they usually didn't worry about that kind of stuff because they know I could take cafe of myself. I just know something is wrong; I can feel it.

I bet you're wondering about my 'powers', I guess we could call them that. I've been told it's something mental. I can make things and people do what I want them to by just thinking the request. For example: My puppy wouldn't get out of my room, so I just thought 'Bear, leave.' And you know what? It did. I had already discovered my powers by then, but the first time I used my powers, I was so scared. I had no idea what was happening.

I was at the local movie theatre with a couple of friends.(I was 13 at this time) The movie had started, and the lights weren't turned out. I turned to my friend, Stacia, and said, "I really wish they would turn the lights out!" The next thing I knew, the movie theatre was pitch black. I didn't think anything of it then, i just thought I happened to say it right before they turned them out.

After the movie, we were walking around the mall, when a baseball team walked in, about our age. Being 13 years old, I was so shy I wouldn't go up to talk to the one who held my interest. Tall, with blonde hair to his eyes, with a punk rock style about him. He kept looking my way, so I could tell he was interested. I just thoght in my head, "You, tall baseball player. Come speak to me." And again, the next thing I knew he was walking over as if he was being pulled by a string. We had been dating for 245 days, when my friends told me he had been seen with another girl. I didn't think anything of it, because I knew he had a couple of girl cousins he was really close to. So Stacia and I go to the local Mexican restuarant for a girls night out, when in walked Connor, with a blonde bimbo on his arm. I knew this wasn't his cousing, you could see by the way he looked at her. Examining her body like she was some sort of prize. I had seen that look before, when he was looking at me. I'd been warned he was a player, but no girl wants to believe this of 'her man.' But seeing it with my own eyes, the truth could no longer be denied.

"Hey, Connor."- I said as I walked up to him.

"Umm, hey Zara. T-this is my, umm, cousin, Yea, cousing. Zabrina."-he said nervously. Liar, liar, liar.

"Cousin? That's how you're going to introduce me as to your friends?"-Zabrina cut in.

"Oh, so your _not_ his cousing? May I ask what relation you have to him?"-I asked, while Connor's face had gone pale.

"No, I'm his girlfriend. And you are?", she still had no idea I was on the verge on losing my calm. Apparantley, Connor did.

"Oh you know, just a _friend._ We've been friends a little less than a year." I said, sneaking a glance at Connor again. He was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh, well, it was nice to meet you Zara.", she said as I walked away, bidding my goodbyes.

But I did turn around long enough to see the glass door behind him blow up.

_That's why, you don't mess with me, lover boy. _


	4. Chapter 3

"I own this, don't I Voldermort?"- Me

"No! All rights go to J.K. Rowling!"-Voldermort

"WHAT? Noooo. I own this."-Me

"Alright, but I warned you, AVADA KED-," Voldermort

"NO! Darn't. Sigh."- Me

ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING. :) Except Zara. Zara is mineeee.

**CHAPTER 3**

It's been about two years since that incident. I'm still in Mississippi, the small town. I love it here. I have made many friends here, even though I'm not that popular. Here, there are many outcast. One of them including Brenton. Brenton is the only one who knows what I can really do. He is truly a good friends. But, ever since Connor, I havent been able to trust boys. Brenton teases me, saying I have trust issues. I know he is only joking, but it;s the truth. I don't trust people easily. Only Brenton and my parents. Of course, I have good friends whom I share other issues with, but not my big issue. I couldn't handle anyone else knowing. I would be known at the freak. Of course, Brenton understands me.

For the past month, something weird has been happening around here. Theres been distance between my family, friends, and I. I don't know what's going on. It seems to go unnoticed by them, though. I guess I'm the only one who is bothered by it. I can't put my finger on it, something just seems uneasy. My emotions have been out of control. It's a good thing I have learned to control my powers, because if I hadn't, things would definately not be the same. I tried to talk to Brenton about it, but he just seems unconcerned. I also tried to talk to my parents, but they're just the same as Brenton. I'm scared. I'm lonely. I just want to be normal.

**A WEEK LATER**

I'm officially scared out of my mind. I can feel something is going to happen. Soon. I can taste it in the air; it's such an unpleasant taste. I'm getting ready for another dreadful day of school tomorrow. I use to could put up with school, but with Brenton being so distant, it's so hard. I don't know what's gotten in to him, but I don't like it. It scares me. That happens alot now; me being scared. It's quite uncomfortable.

As get everything ready for school tomorrow, I think to myself. "_Why am I like how I am?" _Of course, this is not the first time I have thought about this. My parents say I am one of a kind. I don't doubt it at all. The thing is, how could this happen? None of my ancestors are like that, or at leats from what my parents have told them. Hopefully they aren't. If they are, everything I have known is a lie. Maybe it's for my own good, but still, I want to know why I am different.

Thinking about this subject always makes me tired, so I decided to lay down in bed. Daydreaming about what it would be like to be normal puts me into a deep sleep. That is, until I hear a loud crack and my eyes shoot wide open. Looking up into the face of a snakelike man. This was no ordinary man; tall and skeletally thin, skin whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes,and a nose that was as flats as a snakes with slit like nostrils. This was the scariest man I had ever seen. And even though I didnt know who he is, or what he was for that matter, this man sent an icy surge of terror through me, making me shiver. The man noticed I had acknowledged him. I didnt think I could get any more scared than I already was, but, I was oh so wrong.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapter will be longer. I PROMISE. I update sooner when I get reviews. They motivate me. And Zara's powers will be explained in a later chapter. If you're confused, just private message me, and your questions will be answered. I will get writing on chapter 4. Well, I've already wrote it, but I'm still adding on. Have any pointers or ideas where you want the story to go? Let me know. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 4

"I own this, don't I Voldermort?"- Me

"No! All rights go to J.K. Rowling!"-Voldermort

"WHAT? Noooo. I own this."-Me

"Alright, but I warned you, AVADA KED-," Voldermort

"NO! Darn't. Sigh."- Me

ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING. :) Except Zara. Zara is mineeee. And Brenton.

CHAPTER 4

The first time this creature spoke, his voice sent shivers down my spine. I don't know why; by this man scared me to death.

"Tell me what you know," it spoke.

I was speechless. I had never seen him, or _it_, anywhere in my life before. Surely I would remember if I did. What could I possibly know that this man doesn't?

"I said, little one, tell me what you kow," and as he spoke, I noticed he wasn't speaking, but _hissing. _Yet, I understood every hiss and flick of his tongue.

"W-who are you?" I finally managed to stutter. I though about screaming, but I doubt screaming would help me in this situation. Whatever situation this was...

"You don't need to know my identity. You don't need to know anything about me. You won't live through this encounter to remember me, anyhow. Now, answer my question and you will feel no pain what-so-ever. I'm in a hurry, if I may say, so I have no time for this. Tell me what you know." His words registered in my brain. _'You won't live through this encounter to remember me, anyhow.'_ What could he possibly mean? He was going to _kill_ me? _Why?_ I know that if I asked this, he would not be pleased. But I had to stall. I **was** going to find a way out of this.

"What are you talking about?" I said with every ounce of braveness I had.

"Don't play with me. You know what I want. What I **need**." He spoke with such desperation in his voice. With as much desperation as this man had, I'm surprised he wasn't down on his knees, begging me to answer. But as I thought twice about it, I bet this man has not once begged for anything in his life. I didn't like the vibe this man had: pure hatred. I could feel it, deep in my blood, he was a cold-hearted snake. I was usually not one to hold how I feel for another.

"I don't like the vibe I am getting from you." I said.

Whatever he expected me to say, was definately not this. He froze; stopped speaking whatever he was about to say and changed courses. He was surprised.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly.

"The vibe. I can tell your deepest emotion. Your full of hatred. A cold, hearted snake is what it seems to me." I knew I shouldn't have said this, it would only anger him more. But, I couldn't take the risk of not saying anything when I had the chance.

"How dare you! You _filthy muggle!_ **(AN: Zara doesn't know what a muggle is yet.) ** You do not, I say DO NOT, speak to me, the Dark Lord, like that!" The alleged 'Dark Lord' screeched.

Now his vibe was one of anger. His arm reached into his robe; preparing for the kill. He pulled a smooth piece of wood out, and pointed it right at me.

"So, tell me what you know, or you will meet a painful destiny. Death." He spoke, with venom sneaking into his voice.

And deep down, I knew he meant it. Every word he had spoken in the past 15 minutes, he meant it all. This was no ordinary piece of wood. It was some sort of deathstick.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." I said, throwing in a curse word I rarely use. It means my emtions are getting the better of me.

"Don't play games. They will get you no where." He said, as if giving me a life lesson.

"Oh, on the contary. I have been playing a game since you have been here. I have played this game, and look where it has gotten me. It's kept me alive. Apparentally, I'm winning." Anything to keep me alive longer.

"Ah. There you are wrong. You are anything BUT winning. At my mercey, you are. A simple little spell and you would be dead. But we don't want that to happen yet, because you have not told me what I need to know." Spell? What could he be talking about? Does he work with witch craft? Could witches be _real?_ Well, I wouldn't doubt it. Look at me, an unnatural creature who walks this Earth pretending to me something she's not. I can't doubt that anything else, mythical or not, exist in this crazy world of ours. His next words interrupted my thoughts.

"I see I have left you speechless. Do not pretend you don't know what I am talking about. I see through you. Like an open book..."

Little did he know, it was quite the opposite. He was just reading the cover; my cover. _I have no idea what he's talking about. I should make it seem like I do, though. _I though for the hundrenth time. I started to worry. I hadn't thought of a way out of here yet. Oh, what was I thinking? Screaming might have helped me. Too late now, though. I looked at him more closely. He was wearing a black robe, not the kind you wear after getting out of the bath, but a jacket-like robe. He had yet to remove the death-stick away from my face. Keeping my face composed, I said, "What will happen if I _don't _give you the information you need?"

"Shall I repeat what I said earlier? You will die a painful death." He didn't understand what I was asking him.

"It seems you have misinterpreted my question. What will happen to _you_ if I don't give you this information?" I said.

"What will happen to _me? _Nobody dare messes with me. They know all to well that they will be destroyed! No one would risk they're life to confront me." He spoke with such confidence, I could feel that he truly thought no one would mess with him. I wonder, is he royalty or something? Then again, he did say he was the 'Dark _Lord_'. I guess he is...

"It seems you leave me no choice. I give you ten seconds to tell me, or else."(**AN:Or else. Haha. I know, so cliche. It just fit.) **_Or else? _What possibly could that mean?

He noticed I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Whatever it was...

"Alirght. You asked for it. I will give you a few moments to...think over your actions," but this last sentence, it was no hiss. It was real words spoken from his mouth. His regular voice was just as scary as the rest of him. But I had no time to think about this now.

I took advantage of these precious moments. Oh my, what am I going to do? I'm so scared. Frightened for my life. I have never felt this way before. He was going to kill me. What will happen to my parents? Will he harm them? I certainley hope noe. And Brenton. _Oh, Brenton..._ How I wish I could have spent more time with you. _Don't give up. All is not lost just yet. DO NOT give up. _I small part in the back of my mind whispered. I didn't know what to do. There was no way I could just walk out of here. It would be the death of me if I got up and attempted that. Even if I already am headed down that route. I wish I was somewhere safe. I wish I was somewhere the 'Dark Lord' could not reach me out. I wish I was safe, out of harms way. I wish..-

-and suddenly, blackness took over. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. It was not painful, like I expected death to be. More like a suffication. None of my senes were working. I tried to scream, but I couldn't find my voice.

_Goodbye Mom, Goodbye Dad.I wish I could have been the normal daughter I bet you hoped for. Oh, Brenton. How I will miss you. All of our memories. Hopefully, you feel the same way. Goodbye to you all, I will miss you dearly. _

And here comes the end. The blackness was just too much to handle...

That was, until I felt myself land on solid ground...

**SO? What do you think? Good? Bad? Dreadful?! (Hopefully not that last one!) Review, tell me what you think. Reviews help me update sooner. I had to leave this chapter a cliffy. Hope you likeyyyyy! **


	6. Author's Note!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sorry to my very few readers and reviewers! School has been FRIGGIN HECTIC! And add in dance and tennis I haven't had much time to write. I have the idea of the next chapter in my head, I just haven't gotten in down on paper or into my computer yet! I will try to have it up within the next week or two, but I'm not going to guarantee anything! Sorry! Message me for any ideas that you have for farther into the story! Again, sorry for the wait! It won't be too long! GRRRR ON SCHOOL.

-FeltbeatsIsLove (Ali)


	7. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

**Christmas is coming up. Exams are coming up. Everything is occupying my time. Sorry, love.**

**BUT, i decided today, NO MATTER WHAT, I would be posting a chapter. Maybe even two! I have them written on notebook paper, but just not typed into my computer. Again, sorry.**

**READ PLEASE. This chapter will be on the short side, because the next chapter will be extra long. It will just work better that way.**

"I own this, don't I Voldermort?"- Me

"No! All rights go to J.K. Rowling!"-Voldermort

"WHAT? Noooo. I own this."-Me

"Alright, but I warned you, AVADA KED-," Voldermort

"NO! Darn't. Sigh."- Me

"Saaay it."-Voldermort

"Um...say what, exactly?"-Me

"You knooooow. That J.K. Rowling is the best author ever and that she wrote and owns all these characters."-Voldermort

"But....but... I don't WANNA! What if I think that I am the best author ever and own all these characters?"-Me

"Well.... I will have to say you are wrong. Now, say it please, Ali. You know, this could be easy, or this could be hard. Which would you prefer?"-Voldermort

"Fine. The easy way... J.K. Rowling is the best author ever and she wrote and owns all these characters. Except Brenton..."-Me.

"Thank you, Ali."-Voldermort.

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING. :) Except Zara. Zara is mineeee. And Brenton.(Even though he won't be in the story for a while now. Sorry for all those Brenton lovers. :))**

**Oh, and 100 hits and only 1 review?! Come one people. Reviews are nice. And thanks to ****Soccergirl0809****, for that one lovely review**.

CHAPTER 5

_That was, until I felt myself land on solid ground..._

I did not know what had happened.

One second I had a feeling of blackness, the worst feeling in the world, and the next second I feel myself landing on hard ground, unable to keep my balance as I toppled over.

Looking up, I noted that this place is.... amazing. Not amazing as in gold drapes, gold chairs, amazing. But amazing as in mysterious and full of secrets, amazing. There were desks everywhere, seating two people, around my age, at each. Around the room were bottles of some sort of potions filling them. The walls were brick, and there was only one window in the room, with the blind shut so tight that there was barely in light seeping through. A chalkboard sat up front, with words that looked like gibberish written on them.

It took me about five seconds to realize that every head in the room, even the man standing up front with the straight black hair down to his shoulders, his sharp nose, and the piercing coal black eyes. All the students, I guess is what you would call them, were turned in their seats, pointing little wooden sticks at me. _Sticks?!_ Wow. This surprised me.

What were they doing? In the corner of my eye, I saw the man in the front of the room slowly pull out his own wooden stick. I had a feeling that I should be scared, but I still had room in the back of my mind to think _What is up with these friggin wooden sticks?!?! _

It was then that I actually noticed what he was doing.

**Told you this would be short. But I needed it to be short so I can start the next chapter where I want to, so it will work out properly. Thanks for you patience, my lovely readers. The next chapter will be extra long, and I have it written already, so again, all I have to do it type it out and upload it. Yayyyy! I type much fast knowing that there are reviews to be read. :) **

**Just hit the little green button rrrrriiiiiggggghhhhhhtttt under this! Thanks, doll. **


	8. Chapter 6

Hope you liked that little piece right there. It wasn't very hard to write. And sorry, I'm not that good when it comes to descriptive detail. I bet you could tell. My internet isn't working, and it makes me angry. I was going to put like a day in between each chapter, but as soon as my internet starts working, I decided I didn't want to keep you deprived any longer. :) And I just really wanted to post them. Thank you for your patience! I'm watching Harry Potter as I am writing this, and it inspires me.

"I own this, don't I Voldermort?"- Me

"No! All rights go to J.K. Rowling!"-Voldermort

"WHAT? Noooo. I own this."-Me

"Alright, but I warned you, AVADA KED-," Voldermort

"NO! Darn't. Sigh."- Me

"Saaay it."-Voldermort

"Um...say what, exactly?"-Me

"You knooooow. That J.K. Rowling is the best author ever and that she wrote and owns all these characters."-Voldermort

"But....but... I don't WANNA! What if I think that I am the best author ever and own all these characters?"-Me

"Well.... I will have to say you are wrong. Now, say it please, Ali. You know, this could be easy, or this could be hard. Which would you prefer?"-Voldermort

"Fine. The easy way... J.K. Rowling is the best author ever and she wrote and owns all these characters. Except Brenton..."-Me.

"Thank you, Ali."-Voldermort.

ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING. :) Except Zara. Zara is mineeee.

CHAPTER 6

The black haired man said some sort of spell, if you could call it that. I did not know what it would do to me, so I did something that surprised the crap out of me, and I am sure everyone else.

Throwing my arms out around me, imagining a clear, bubble object around me, the same thing happened in real life. Around me was a bubble, clear but to where you could still tell it was there, encircling my body, with about 3 feet to each side so I could move around in it.

_What the heck...?_

Was this some sort of power I had? A shield? Usually, I would be thinking this was a stupid 'power' but right now, I was in no right to question what was happening to me because whatever it was, it was working. The spell he had cast on me bounced against my shield, rebounding back to hit him square in the chest, throwing him a good 6 feet back into the chalkboard.

The saying, _"I am rubber, you are glue. Whatever you say to me bounced off of me and sticks right on to you!" _popped into my head from my childhood daycare where we sang what everyday. Ha-ha. How I could find the humor in this situation right now, I do not know, but I found myself giggling uncontrollably with every head turned towards me, with frightened looks on their faces.

The black haired man had finally gotten up and started walking toward me cautiously. He made his way to the outside of my shield, trying to find someway to penetrate it. He did not find a way. Finally, he took the tip of his piece of wood, his wand, and stick it right into my shield. He was really annoying me with this, and all of the stares I was getting from the surrounding students. It was making me angry being the center of attention with all the patronizing stares.

It was then that I decided to test my shield.

Steadying myself, and breathing in and out deeply. Throwing my arms out as wide as they would go, while imagining the same bubble, but wider and more flexible. In the middle of the process, I opened by eyes, gasping at the sight before me.

It was a complete mess. Papers were flying everywhere, _desks_ were flying everywhere. My shield had pushed everything in its' path back. Even the students. Student's were scramming against the wall, trying to find a way through my shield, or even around it. Everyone was pushed against the wall, even the black-haired man. Well, he was more crammed against the wall. His legs were scrunched to his chest with his face turned sideways. _I guess not to break that pointy nose of his... _I truly did not know I was capable of this. I had known of other things, but this? No idea. It seemed unreal. Being able to do things no normal person could do. I actually did not think this was out of the ordinary, since these kids did not seem the normal type to me.

I left my shield out for a couple of more seconds, then decided to bring it back to me. I did not know exactly how I was going to do this. Imagining myself being wrapped by the shield, it sunk in to absorb me. I could still feel it's protection wrapped around me. I felt triumphant, because I knew they could not harm me. No matter how powerful they were.

"Draco, go get Dumbledore. Now," the black-haired man said to a handsome blonde, around my age, "and tell him it's urgent. Do not tell him anything more. He shall see this for himself."

The boy, Draco, hurried out of the room as he glanced nervously after him towards me.

Finally, after about 5 agonizingly slow minutes, Draco and a man hurried into the room to stand in front of me. The man, I am guessing was Dumbledore, had a beard that flowed knee-length, very thin, and with piercing blue eyes that examined me through half-moon spectacles. His eyes were filled with curiosity, excitement, wonder, and even a little pride.

"Oh my. It seems the prophecy was right. It seems she has finally arrived, Serverus." He spoke with such confidence in his voice.

"No, you do not mean...?" The black-haired, Severus, spoke.

"Yes, I am afraid so." He walked towards me.

"Young one, do not fret. We have no intention to harm you, though it seems if that was what we were getting it, it would be likely impossible to do so. Come with me. Trust me." Hearing his voice speak to me like that, it was hard not to trust him. Yet, I just could not bring my heart to trust this old man.

"Please. We could help you. We knew you were coming." Dumbledore spoke.

Finally giving in, I gave him a slight nod of my head, and off I took following him. The walls were made of stone, with portraits hanging on them. The more I looked, I noticed that the people in these portraits were staring at me. And talking! Moving from frame to frame, like they were real people; people who stared at me, as if I was some experiment. We passed through a pair of double-doors, and came to a statue.

"Lemon drops," Dumblore said. Lemon drops? What was this man playing at?

The statue started turning into a circle, leaving a path way for us to climb into.

He turned to Severus, "I think that's all the help we are needed from you for now, Severus. I thank you for this." With a slight nod of his head, and a glance in my direction, he was off.

The doorway closed, while the spiraling staircase went upwards.

"Now, off we go," Dumbledore said as the stairs starting spinning upwards.

"Welcome to my office," He finally said as the spinning stopped and another passage opened, leading me into his office.

**Soooo....**

**I'm pretty sorry for the wait, again. Been busier than I thought this weekend. But, I'm hoping you'll like it. I don't know why, but I really like this chapter. It was hard for me to post. Hope it was worth the wait! And it STILL wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. I am starting to think most of my chapters will be this length, give or take a few paragraphs. **

**Click the little green button right...........NOW! **


	9. AN: SORRY

**LIFE. IS. HECTIC.**

We are in the process of moving, so it's really hard to do anything else besides that.

Christmas was great. I got a new laptop. Which had ALL the chapters of UNKNOWN on there, and my daddy surprised me by replacing the desktop with the laptop. So all my chapters, everything I had worked on for this story, are gone. **VAMOOSE**.

We're almost done moving, so everything should be settled soon. Then, I will have time to sit back, relax, and write about the sexy Harry Potter people. Can't wait.

So, I'm putting the story on hold until we get settled, like I said before; it won't be too long of a wait. Maybe a couple of weeks. SO SORRY.

I hate it, but it has to be done. Hope everyone had a great Christmas, and has a very very very good New Years. I love you all.


	10. Chapter 7

Yes, yes. It is a miracle. In all this mess, I have found time to write some of my story. Again, I thank my father (sarcasm intended) for deleting all the chapters I wrote on my desktop. Now, I get to re-write them all… Even though that may be a good thing. Who knows? Weeeeell. Hope you enjoy this. I've never written from a boy's POV, so I don't really know what goes on in their mind. My brother will help me, though. Him and all of his 6th grade glory. And P.S. I'm not all that great in writing in British terms. I'm sorry.

All right go to JK Rowling. All characters and anything that is in the Harry Potter books belong to her. But, Zara is mineeeee. And the plot is mine.

CHAPTER 7

HARRY'S POV:

Defense against the dark arts…

This class was horrid. Usually, it might be worth looking forward to during the day. This year? Absolutely not.

Professor Slughorn took over Potions class this year, which was once Snape's. Seeing as Snape had always wanted the position of DADA professor, **(we all know the story of how Snape has always wanted that position, so I don't feel like typing all of what has happened with him and this spot. And if you don't know, then go re-read the books.),** of course he would jump right onto the opportunity to teach this class.

"Class! Pay attention! If I see one more student with a wondering eye, you will all have to stay after class to write lines. **(Do they write lines?) **Snape's voice cut me out of my thinking, with him looking directly at me. He has always had a problem with me, you see. It has something to do with my mother, Lily Potter, and my father, James Potter. I don't exactly understand the whole thing, just the main facts.

"Now, "he said turning back to the board, "we will start our review. Can someone tell me all that we just went over? Potter, how about you?"

…

"Err… well…" I stuttered, not have paid attention to anything he had said before.

"Exactly what I thought, Mr. Potter. You will pay attention in my classroom, or there will be consequences. Now anyone else care to answer me? Weasley? Mr. Thomas? I see not. Well, I do see a Mr. Malfoy that has the answers. 10 points to Slytherin!" Snape declared.

Malfoy shot a look of triumph toward me, but before he could start his answer, something happened.

There was a loud _'crack' _as something, or someone appeared in the back of the room.

Being wizards, we're always prepared for surprised. Well, excluding Neville. But this was different. Nothing ever happened, like this anyway, on school grounds. The castle was too well protected for anything to get into without Dumbledore, or some professor, knowing about it. Maybe Snape new about this? Looking up to see Snape's reaction, he was doing along the line what every other student was doing. Pulling out their wands; preparing for the worst. If they were powerful enough to break through the barriers around Hogwarts, they had to be pretty powerful.

_Oh no, oh no. It's time… He's testing someone. Voldermort finally found a way in. I'm not ready… Please._ Those thoughts kept occurring in my mind. Maybe this was my time, everything I had been training for in the past six years.

_Calm down, Harry. You're over-reacting. _Maybe I was over-reacting. I mean, really. How could this girl that looked around the age of 16, be a tester of Voldermort? It just didn't add up. Her looks were exotic. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, with long, dark, luxurious, hair with red highlights in it. She was tall, just a bit shorter than me. She looked scared to death.

By now, everyone had pulled out their wands and they were pointing them at this girl. She stared at us, bewildered, as if not sure herself what was actually happening.

Snape murmured a spell, and for a second, I was hoping that it wouldn't actually harm her.

What happened next was unexplainable.

She threw her arms out wide around her, as if playing a game of some sort. A type of…_bubble_… looking elastic surrounded her. As Snape's spell hit that _thing _squarely in the middle, it rebounded, and hit Snape right in the chest. Usually, this would be something to snicker at, but right now didn't seem like an appropriate time for snickering. The spell threw Snape back into the chalkboard he had recently been writing on.

All of a sudden, the girl in the bubble started giggling. Did she find this funny? Every head turned in her direction, some questioning her motives for being here by their facial expressions, and some just plain frightened on her.

Snape got up and started walking cautiously around her. Snape put his wand up to the shield.

This was definitely not one of his smartest moves.

**DRACO'S POV:**

This was surreal. Things like this didn't happen at Hogwarts. **(Read at the bottom for funny story about the name Hogwarts.) **She has a shield, I think. Very unique. How does she do this? How did she get in here? There were so many questions. But, the question right now is whether or not Snape knows what he is actually doing.

Snape put his wand up to her shield, testing his lengths as in what he will be able to do. I noticed the girl breath in and out deeply, as if preparing for something. _Uh-oh._

She threw her arms out wide, while expanding her shield in the process. The shield made its way across the room, pushing back everything in its path. Laughing at the sight in front of me, despite the meaning of this-

**WHAM!**

I felt some kind of pressure being put on me, pushing me backwards into the wall. I tried to plant my feet on the ground, but I didn't have the sense of direction right now. I was tumbling backwards, not able to control my movements or anything else about myself. Once face first against the wall, I tried to push myself backwards, in hope of moving away from the wall, but I couldn't. It was as if I was being held here by and invisible force. _Her shield! It's the cause of all of this! _It was holding me in place, forbidding me to go anywhere. I finally moved my head sideways so I could examine the damage done to the room.

Everything was a mess. Papers, books, desks, and even Snape were against the wall! Snape was cramped against the wall, with his knees pushed against his chest. _If this girl can do this damage to Snape, surely she is a worker for Voldermort. _Had my mission been changed? Nothing was supposed to happen until the end of the school year! Surely he would send some sort of sign that the Dark Lord had changed his mind…wouldn't he?

A feeling of warmth spread over me as the force was removed.

"Draco," Professor Snape said to me, "go get Dumbledore. Now. Tell him it's urgent. Do not tell him anything more. He shall see for himself."

Quickly walking out of the room, I took a quick glance over my shoulder to look at the mess again. While doing this, I caught the eye of Snape who was sending me a message to do as he said _now._

I rushed down the corridor. Where was I supposed to find Dumbledore? Surely, I wouldn't have to go all the way to his office. Right as I thought this, the door to my right opened from the Potion's room, and out stepped Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Why, Draco. I'm surprised to see you here, right now. Aren't you supposed to be in Professor Snape's classroom right now?" Dumbledore spoke with the same sincere voice he always uses.

"Snape-"I said before he cut me off.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy. Now, please continue." He spoke anxiously.

"Excuse me, Sir. _Professor _Snape told me to come get you. He said it was urgent, and to not tell you anything other than that." I spoke hastily.

Without another word, Dumbledore took off rapidly down the corridor, making it back to the DADA classroom in record time. The whole time back, he never even spared me one glance. _Of course, I'm sorry it's not _Potter_ who was asked to come get you. _

**BACK IN THE CLASSROOM**

"Oh my. It seems the prophecy was right… I think she has finally arrived, Serevus." Dumbledore spoke with wonder.

"No, you do not mean…?" Severus gasped.

"Yes, I am afraid so." Dumbledore walked toward her.

"Young one, do not fret. We have no intention to harm you, though it seems if that was what we were getting it, it would be likely impossible to do so. Come with me. Trust me." Dumbledore spoke unwaveringly.

The mystery girl gave nothing to show that she was going to answer him.

"Please. We could help you. We knew you were coming." Wait. Dumbledore _knew _she was coming? No wonder he isn't as surprised as everyone else. Apparently, Snape knew too. Does Voldermort know about this? Surely he does, since Snape does.

Finally giving in, she hunches her shoulders, gives a slight nod of her head, and looks sheepishly at Dumbledore, and the rest of the classroom. She followed Snape and Dumbledore out of the room.

"Wow. That sure was something, ay Harry?" Ron Weasley said once everyone had gotten excited about the previous events.

"Oh shut it, you git." I interjected.

**Soooooo. Did you like it? I hope so. **

**FUNNY STORY. Me and my dad were talking about this story, and he said, 'that wizard school wart hogs?' Of course, my dad doesn't know anything about Harry Potter. He has never even seen it. I died out laughing, and he still didn't know what he did wrong. I made him watch it when we got home. He still declares it should be warts hogs, not Hogwarts. Hahahah.**

**Review please. Click the little green button. His name is Blue. Feed Blue please, by clicking him. We don't want him to starve. **


End file.
